Ask or Dare Dipper Cipher
by ChuckleVoodooMaster-AD
Summary: Hey! Dipper Cipher here! Feel free to ask me any questions you might have, or feel free to dare me! I'm way too bored over here, so I will take ANYTHING! Remember, reality's an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, byyyyyyeeeee! (( Go ahead and ask/dare him anything. Bring in other GF characters too if you want. Open to other fandoms. Only send dares and asks through PM))
1. Chapter 1

Ask or Dare Dipper Cipher - 1

Dipper sighed and straightened his black bowtie a bit. His two 'normal' eyes were looking down to make sure the tie was indeed straight, while his third eye was looking straight at you. **"Give me a moment." **He sighed, his voice a mix of Bill's and Dipper's.

After a moment, he released his bowtie and tilted his head up. **"Hello there. My name is Dipper Cipher. I….suppose I am opening this up due to boredom. I can't spend my days at the Mystery Shack like Dipper normally did, and I already know all of the secrets Gravity Falls has to offer. Being omniscient gets annoying at times."** He sighs.

Jumping up a bit into the air and just floating there with the yellow aura around him. He then sits back a bit, smiling. **"Now then, feel free to ask or dare me anything to your heart's content. I'm feeling generous, so it can be about anything, including the other people Dipper used to socialize with…."** He trailed off at the end a bit, glancing down.

"**And if you want to see what happened, or how others reacted to my change, I suppose I can let you into my mind for you to see…."** The fusion sighed reluctantly. **"And you can even ask questions directly to both Bill and Pine Tree. I'm a fusion, so I will try not to refer to myself as either one specifically…"**

"**ANYWAY! Let's get on with it, shall we? Any questions or dares you might have, send them my way. I might turn away some questions, but I shall fulfill all dares."** Dipper Cipher chuckled with a small bow.

(( All will be marked under the name Puppetmaster, so to avoid confusion. Puppetmaster is my OC ))


	2. Chapter 2

Ask or Dare Dipper Cipher - 2

Dipper glances around slightly before waving his hand slightly. A laptop appeared floating in front of him as he scrolled through, looking at different messages he got from someone known as 'Puppetmaster'. **"What the..."** He muttered before reading it out loud.

_**'Ummm... Im a little freaked out doing this. Where did you come from ?...'**_** "**

The fusion hesitated a bit before waving his hand once more, the laptop vanishing. He landed on the ground, standing and pacing back and forth. **"Well, to start, there is no reason to be freaked out. I did ask for questions. And since you didn't specify either Bill or Dipper, I will assume it's for me."**

He stopped and turned, facing towards you. **"I think I can answer this….but I'd rather not show the memory. It isn't all that pleasant for me. But if you persist further later, or go so far as to dare me, then I will. But anyway, pull up a chair." **He chuckles, clasping his hands together.

"**To start, my form is clearly that mainly of Pine Tree, but my mentality is more of the mind demon. Now, in my universe, Dipper was far more desperate to get the Mystery Shack back. After most everything failed, he turned to the last bit of his Journal. The page containing information about none other than Bill Cipher."** He chuckled darkly, smirking a bit.

"**With no other options, he summoned Bill. After a bit of discussion, they came upon a deal. Bill would get to use Dipper's form in order to stay in 'reality', and in return he would get the deed back to Stanford."** Dipper paused, his smug look fading to one of sadness and pain. He clenched his fist as he forced himself to continue. **"Skipping some painful details….Dipper and Bill fused together in mind and body, and I was created. I got the deed back with some remaining bits of Pine Tree's personality and fled before Mabel, Stan, or anyone else could say anything…."**

He paused again, much longer as he thought. **"I don't even know what they think of me….I'm too scared I'll hurt them to go see them….the only one who actually said anything to me was Gideon. And he just called me a 'Monster!'"**

Dipper chuckled darkly once more, his yellow outfit turning red, same with his hair, and his legs, arms, and hat turning white. The yellow aura around him shifting to red as well. He smirked once more. _**"Which I am of course. I'm a demon after all."**_ He laughed. It took a little bit before he relaxed again, his appearance returning to normal.

"**Ah, sorry about that."** He chimed. **"I should be going now, I hope you liked my answer."** And with a wave and a ring of the symbols appearing around him and spinning a bit, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ask or Dare Dipper Cipher - 3

Dipper heard a ding come from his computer, so he bolted over. He was rather enjoying all of this. Reading over the new review, he shrugged a bit and smiled. **"Alright, here we go…let's see how this one goes. This is from the Puppetmaster again**** and she….or he, I'm not sure….um…it? I'm not really sure. They said:**

_**'Axel Treehorn:Wait, you mean, we can have other people besides you (no offense, I think you're awesome) here? Okay, what altered realities you know? Do you STILL can't stand synthesized music?**_

_** Okay, for the dares: I dare you to possess Bearo, stalk the rest of the Ten from your dimension and command them to do what you say.'**_** "**

Dipper took a breath. That was certainly a mouthful to say. No matter, here goes nothing. He cleared his throat and smiled as he crossed his arms behind his back like a dapper little man. **"Yes, other people, such as Shooting Star, Soos, Stanford, and others can come in. Try not to ask them questions directly though. But you can ask me questions about them, or give me dares involving them. Anything like that."** He explained calmly, looking at the next part.

"**Oh….seems the concept of alternate universes may be lost on you….there is a different universe and reality for every choice or action. Meaning, there is practically an infinite number. I personality know of too many alternate realities to name though."** He said, calmly looking over to see the next part, and then tensing up severely.

"**NO SYNTHESIZED MUSIC! YOU HEAR MUSIC I HEAR HORRID SCREAMS AND NAILS ON A CHALKBOARD!"** Dipper shouts, covering his ears in fear that someone might start playing that damned music. After a little bit, he relaxes, panting a bit as he anxiously glances around. **"Um…..no, I can't stand it." **He says as he composes himself.

"**Now….as for the dares, I shall explain more for Bear-O later, along with commanding the Ten….I already 'stalk' the remaining Nine. Just keeping my eyes on them in case they try anything. I don't trust them to just leave me be after all. And as for commanding them…..I can't."** He murmured.

"**Bill is already in control of one of the Ten, hence my existence. That means they can never defeat me. Controlling one is difficult enough. If I were to attempt to control another, I would be destroyed as Bill would have to shift his control completely to that member."** Dipper sighs, rubbing his head a bit. He felt weak now thanks to that. **"That is also the reason I can't possess Bear-O. Bill is only one being, and he is currently possessing Dipper. He can't possess two things at once."**

He was about to walk off, when another ding caught his attention. Two? In one go? Well….might as well try to get his mind off how bad he felt suddenly. Scrolling over to it, he facepalmed. **"Oh dear…."** He murmured quietly. **"Puppetmaster...who are you? Anyway, this person said:  
**

_**'I dare u to talk to mabel' **_**"**

"**This is….I really doubt this will end well."** Dipper sighed, rubbing his arm a bit. **"I will have to keep myself under control. Since Bill would be more likely to try and kill Shooting Star…and I don't really want her dead."** He said softly. **"But I'll comply, alright? I'll go talk to her."**

With a soft sigh and the spinning wheel of ten symbols, Dipper vanished. A moment later, he appeared in the woods outside of the Mystery Shack. He saw Mabel and Waddles playing together in the yard. He closed his third eye, seeing the inside of the shack from one of the many spots he was able to watch everyone. Stan was busy coning tourists out of their money like usual, Wendy was slaking off at the register, and Soos was trying to fix some broken stuff. Everything was just the same as it should be.

Dipper sighed, thinking about how to approach Mabel, when Waddles seemed to smell him. He started to oink, pointed towards where the fusion was in the trees. Shooting Star glanced over, her eyes widening as she spots her 'brother'. "Dipper?" She mutters, staring forward, her eyes brimming with tears. She had missed him dearly. She was too flooded with emotion to care why he looked like Bill.

The fusion almost wanted to flee, but the dare said he had to talk with Mabel. He looked a bit to the side, trying to hold back his angry and violent Bill emotions towards Shooting Star. He didn't see as Dipper's sister quickly ran over, tears streaming from her eyes as she tackled him to the ground, hugging him close. He turned his gaze to her quickly, relaxing again and smiling faintly.

"Dipper! Where were you!?" Mabel asks quickly, holding him close.

"**I was….I couldn't….."** Dipper muttered in his mixed voice between Bill and Dipper. It made Mabel pull away slightly, looking at him curiously.

"Dip? What….what happened…?"

"**I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…"** Dipper choked out quietly. It was then that Mabel got a better look at him, seeing how much he resembled Bill. She shuddered and nearly pulled away from him, but she didn't. The fusion kept his third eye closed as he looked at Shooting Star sadly.

After a bit of silence between the two, Dipper spoke up again. **"I'm not the Dipper you're used to….I'm not Pine Tree. I'm not Bill Cipher either…..I'm Dipper Cipher now…"** He said calmly as Mabel choked back a sob.

"So where's MY Dipper?! Where's my brother!?" She exclaimed, pulling away from the 'imposter'.

"**Gone. His mind is locked in with Bill's, and that leaves me as the result…..but I can still hear him. He misses you, and wants you to know that he's alright….and for you not to worry about him."**

Mabel looks down, tears dripping down her face as she weeps for her lost brother. Dipper was saddened by this, and the fusion weakened slightly. No matter what, Pine Tree still had plenty of strength left in him. He quickly hugged his sister, trying not to cry as well. "Pat pat." He chuckled softly, the voice of just Dipper, as he lightly patted Mabel's back. "Don't worry sis, I'm still here…just not all the time. I'll keep you safe, and do my best to keep Bill in line too…..just be careful around me." He said quietly, squeezing Mabel gently one last time before he slipped back to the full fusion. He let go of the quiet girl, standing and placing a gentle hand on her head before vanishing without another word.

Mabel wiped the tears from her eyes before whispering to herself. "I will Dipper….I will help you….I won't leave my brother alone with that mind demon…." Her words were full of newfound determination and strength.

Meanwhile, back where Dipper originally was, he had reappeared. Though, now he was on his hands and knees on the ground, crying quietly as his tears hit the ground. **"I hope you're happy….I talked to my sis- …to Shooting Star. There."** He half-hissed, trying to mask his sadness with anger as he wept.


	4. Chapter 4

Ask or Dare Dipper Cipher - 4

After finally having calmed down since the last entry, Dipper was just sitting in a chair, trying to relax…..when his computer went off again. He clenched his fist and quickly checked what the request or question was, smiling a bit. **"Good….something that may help lighten my mood….or at least will get Pine Tree to stay out of my mind for a bit. He hates these kinds of topics."** He chuckled. **"Alright, Puppetmaster, here we go:**

_**'**__**What an amazing coincidence that we both like this website? I wonder, "What will you do to anyone who dares you to listen to synthesized music?" I have wondered a little since our conversation about it.' **_**"**

True, Pine Tree didn't like topics involving what Dipper Cipher would do to people in certain circumstances, since they almost always ended badly, with Bill in control. That's how it worked. Bill handled the darker topics, plain Dipper handled the gentler ones. Still, neither of them ever gave up complete control. Or else Dipper Cipher wouldn't even exist, he would just be either Bill Cipher or Dipper Pines. As much as they would hate to admit it, they tolerated each other, Dipper Cipher acting as a pacifist between the two at times to keep them in balance.

Either way, the fusion grimaced slightly at the mention of synthesized music. **"Nice to see you here Autumn Cipher first of all. Nice to see a familiar, non-Pine Tree related person."** He chuckled softly, smiling. That smile slowly grew into a smirk. **"And as for what I would do….to anyone who dares to make me listen to that evil type of music….it's a process."**

"**To start with, I would haunt his or her dreams with no end. The dreams would get progressively worse until the point they were scared to fall asleep. I would be watching them through this night torture of course. After all, it's fun to see them squirming in a mix of pain and fear."** Dipper chuckled darkly. **"Then, I start invading their mind and reality. I start messing with their mind, making them forget things and know things they shouldn't. Slowly it breaks them. I remember sending a few people to an insane asylum, where I still go to mess with them when I please."**

The fusion smirked, pacing about. **"While I've never got to the point of killing them, you could say they receive a fate worse than death. As I'll never just let them be."** After saying that, he snaps out of his majorly Cipher control, Pine Tree getting a decent amount of his mind back into it. **"Yeah, it's strange…." **He says quickly. **"Either way, I hope that answered your question Autumn. Sorry if I got a little….crazed I guess. I don't know. I'll see ya later!"** He chimes finally, right before vanishing to who knows where.


	5. Chapter 5

Ask or Dare Dipper Cipher - 5

Dipper Cipher was lying back on a chair, sound asleep. You must wonder what a half-dream demon dreams about. It's certainly strange. Perhaps we can just get a quick look- Oh great. With a loud ping from his laptop, the fusion shot up from his sleep. There goes our chance at seeing his mind. No matter, he rubs the sleep from all three of his eyes and makes his way over to his computer. He looks to see that he had gotten six, no, seven reviews! **"Holy cow…."** He muttered. **"I'll do six of them now, and the last one later."**

Scrolling up to the top, he read the first one to himself before speaking aloud. **"This one is from Puppetmaster**** again….alright. They said:**

_**'Aw im sorry...but lool u needed that she needed that' **_**"**

Dipper rubbed his forehead a bit, debating whether to forgive her or not. Eventually, he settled on forgive and forget. **"Alright, water under the bridge and all that. Just….if you do something like that again, please try to make it something that won't give me a near mental breakdown." **He really didn't want to go through that again anytime soon.

"**And as for both of us needing that….did we both really need to cry that much? I doubt it….sure, knowing what happened to Pine Tree may have been important to Mabel, but still."** Dipper murmured. **"Oh, and I recognize you as a girl now, alright."** He said quickly to change topic.

"**Now then, on to the next one….this one is from Puppetmaster again..(..all of these are just Puppetmasters?) ****, who said:**

_**'Hi Dipper Cipher. Just one question. Where do you go after all of the questions and dares? It says you leave with the symbols around you, but nothing after that. Thanks if you answer.'**_** "**

Dipper smiled faintly. Something that wouldn't annoy him, finally. **"Yes, the ten symbols of the Ten appear around me when I vanish like that, similar as they did for Bill. It's cool, and I like it."** He chuckled, crossing his arms a bit as he started floating in the air again. **"And as for where I go, I merely return to the Dreamscape. For Bill it feels like home, and the area I go to is pleasant enough for Pine Tree that he doesn't complain. It's a place for me to relax."** Dipper said calmly. It really was a pleasant area for him to be.

"**Oh, and no problem. Feel free to ask me anything else, since you were so polite about your question."** He chimes, smiling a bit as he adjusts his top hat.

The fusion floats back over to his computer to look at the next review. **"Hm…let's see….."** He murmured. **"**** Hello again there. They have said….:**

_**'Its me again... Did you know I live in an Alternate Universe where Bill is my friend?' **_**"**

Dipper tilted his head a bit, humming softly to himself as he thinks. **"While I don't recognize that specific AU, I am aware of a few where Bill is much more friendly. I just hope you aren't being tricked. Stay on your toes just to be safe, you can never be too careful around a demon of the mind." **He warned, smirking slightly. **"Don't want to see another Bill taking away from my playthi- er….friends."** He quickly corrected himself. **"Um….let's move on, shall we?"**

He chuckled nervously and picked up his laptop, reading over the remaining reviews quickly. **"Ah! Here we are! Two reviews from ****Puppetmaster****. Great to see you by the way. Anyway, let's see here….she said:**

_**'Poor Dipper Cipher, I am so sorry. Sadly though, people like seeing our pain and anger. I hope next time, there won't be any of this.'**_

**AND**

_**'Wonderful! That definitely answered my question! Thank you friend, that was fun. Hopefully that made you feel a little better. Anyways, have a nice day, and try to get your mind off of those previous events!'**_** "**

Dipper smiled widely. Good, someone who understood at least a little. It made answering questions easier on his mind. After all, if you get on his bad side, he won't be too polite about your questions or dares anymore. **"Well, first off, you are all too right. Mortals rarely get to see dream demons in pain, so they enjoy every moment of it."**

"**Well, so far this time there hasn't been any true sadness or anger, so that's good."** He chuckled, smiling a bit. **"Nice to know you actually care how others feel. Or at least, how other dream demons feel. It helps a lot."**

After finishing the first part, he re-reads the second review. **"Hm…alright. I'm glad I managed to answer your question. And it made me feel quite a lot better, thanks. I was able to let off some steam, and remember who I am." **Dipper said. He was Dipper Cipher. Not Bill Cipher, and not Dipper Pines. He didn't have to rely on the two's own feelings and opinions, he could make his own.

He gave a small bow. **"Thank you again Autumn."** He said softly before looking at the last review he would look at for now. **"Here we go….Puppetmaster sai****d….this is strange…they said:**

_**'Uh, sorry, I guess? I don't know. I'm losing my sanity. I dare you to play Bloody Mary.' **_**"**

Dipper paused, making sure he had read that right. Yep, that was it. He cleared his throat slightly before speaking. **"You don't really have to apologize…You were asking some questions and giving some dares. It's perfectly fine. Oh…and about you losing your sanity….that may be a side effect of talking with me. Sorry for that." **He chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head.

"**And…..play Bloody Mary? I think I've heard of that….but there are so many different versions. But I will try."** He chuckled. **"I think…it has to be in front of the mirror…."** He said, walking over to the bathroom and looking in the mirror. Though, as soon as he walked through the door, he was out of sight. He begins saying different incantations and weird little chant-type things. After a while, a loud crash is heard, a scream following right after, then the sound of a laser blast. That was the end of the noises, and after a bit Dipper walks out of the bathroom.

He had composed himself and was calm now. **"Well then."** He said in a relaxed tone. **"I think I might have made Bloody Mary a bit bloodier…..I don't do well with jumpscares…..I'm gonna….go rest now….see ya…"** Dipper muttered. Rather than vanishing, he just walked off, bringing his laptop with him. He planned to look at cute things for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Ask or Dare Dipper Cipher - 6

Dipper smiled a bit, cracking his neck. He had rested up a bit, and was ready to answer this last review he had gotten while he was asleep. He strolled over to his laptop, looking at it and reading the review. **"Well, here we go, let's see now…."** He trailed off. **"Puppetmaster again****. He….or she, said…oh wow, this is interesting. This is what it says:**

_**'Don't forget! I created you, Dipper Cipher! I gave you life! But, anyways, I dare you to fight Reverse Dipper!'**_** "**

The fusion had to pause for a bit, thinking about that. **"Um….huh?"** He asked plainly. **"What?….I'm fairly sure you didn't make me. It was thanks to Bill and Pine Tree fusing."** He chuckled. **"Though, I have read your story, so I understand somewhat of what you are referring to. But I believe you are talking about a very different version."** He carefully explained.

"**I hope I helped clear up some misunderstanding, as I came to be in a different way than they Dipper Cipher in your story….but, my story I'll save for another time. I'm not in the mood to go into detail about my origin."** He sighed softly. **"And as for the dare….I don't think I have met Reverse Dipper."** He trailed off, floating in the air as he rubbed his chin. **"Maybe-"** He started, but was cut off as a bright blue crystal shaped similar to a dagger embedded itself in his side, a blue aura around it.

"**GAH!"** He exclaimed. Less from pain and more from the surprise. Last he checked nobody could get to where he was when he answered questions and dares. He pulled the crystal dagger out of his side, which was now dripping with his blood. He looked quickly in the direction it came from to see someone dressed in a pale blue color.

Dipper Cipher sighed a bit. **"You must be Reverse Dipper."** He received a chuckle and small nod as the figure walked over. He had the same hair as Dipper, but much more well-kept. A bandage was wrapped around his forehead, another around his neck, and one on each cheek. He wore a fancy pale blue dress shirt, a cape that was a slightly darker shade of blue, slick black pants, and black dress shoes. He also had a glowing blue gem on a bolo tie he was wearing. The simple glow from the gem alone made his blue eyes glow slightly as well.

"And you must be Dipper Cipher. This certainly is a strange meeting." He said, snatching his crystal dagger back. "Given my universe is the normal for me, it is strange thinking myself in the place of Gideon Pines."

"**And given my universe, it's strange to think of Pine Tree as Psychic Star."** Fusion replied smugly.

"…..What?" Reverse questioned.

Fusion sighed and made the ring of symbols appear around him. He pointed to the pine tree. **"In my universe, Dipper is-er…was, Pine Tree right here."** Then he pointed at the Psychic Star. **"And this is Gideon. Though, in your universe, it is reversed so Gideon is Pine Tree and you are Psychic Star."**

"Alright alright, I get it." Reverse said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not stupid like Gideon. Or your version of Dipper."

"**Well, right now, this universe's version of Dipper is as smart as Bill."** Fusion chuckled.

"Fair enough….so, we're supposed to fight?"

"**Apparently. Not sure why that person wants to see us fight."**

Reverse chuckled a bit and smiled. "It's your turn then. I already got the first hit with my dagger."

"**Yeah….seriously, why? Is that how you normally greet people?"**

"Sometimes."

Fusion sighed and shook his head. 'Idiot' He thought to himself. He then took a fighting stance, one of his hands lighting up with blue fire, the other charging a laser shot. Reverse smirked and gripped his dagger tightly, moving forward and slashing at the demon. Luckily, the Cipher had predicted as much from Reverse and quickly jumped into the air, floating as he pointed his hand at Psychic Star, aiming his finger as he fired several laser blasts one after the other.

The slightly younger Gleeful twin swiftly dodged the blasts, chucking the dagger at the dream demon. The fusion luckily noticed it and managed to freeze it in place before it hit him. Good thing too, as it would've embedded itself in his third eye. He shuddered slightly and was about to move his arm to fire another shot, when he found it unable to be moved.

Fusion quickly looked at his arm. The aura around it was now blue rather than yellow. Looking back at Reverse, he saw the alternate Dipper holding his blue charm, straining his psychic abilities as he kept the demon's arm still. Fusion growled a bit before he realized what was going through his head. Death, destruction, using Reverse as a plaything, a tool to help control the world. Dipper Cipher shook his head quickly, squinting his eyes closed. 'NO! Bill stop trying to take full control! I make my own decisions!' He thought to himself. As soon as those thoughts left, he opened his eyes again…

And ended up seeing he was face-to-face with Reverse, who was holding the dagger at his throat. "Ah, good. I'd hate to kill you while you weren't looking. I want to see fear in your eyes." He hissed, pressing the blade against the demon's throat, drawing blood as the fusion cried out in pain. Suddenly, the Psychic Star Dipper was blasted back into the wall, coughing up some blood upon impact. "D…damn…." He murmured. He looked up to see what had caused the blast.

There was Dipper Cipher, floating there in an aura of red. His clothing and general appearance had shifted to what he considered 'Rage Mode' once again. He scowled at the psychic, his hands lighting aflame with red fire. **"Shall we get to the actual fight then?" **He hissed.

Reverse stood up, or at least attempted to. The impact with the wall had broken something in his leg, which caused him to fall down immediately. "Shit…." He muttered, holding his pendant. "Come on…."

Fusion smirked and threw the fire at his opponent, who just barely managed to warp out of the way in time to save himself. He had warped out of the room, collapsing, unconscious. Luckily his twin was there waiting for him. She just hadn't expected him to lose, so she was shocked. Rushing to his side, she warped both of them far away and to safety.

Meanwhile, the dream demon stared at the spot where Psychic Star had been. He calmly sat on the ground, slowly the red fading back to yellow. He merely stared for a while before speaking. When he spoke, it was little more than a whisper. **"What kind of monster am I….?"**


	7. Chapter 7

Ask or Dare Dipper Cipher - 7

Dipper Cipher sighed slightly, rubbing his neck. His wounds from the fight with Reverse Dipper were still healing. So, he had a bandage around his neck, and one on his side. He let his main two eyes drift closed, while the third stayed open. Hey, at least it was easy for him to sleep with one eye open. However, as he was about to get some recovery rest, his computer went off. He groaned and opened his eyes, standing up and walking to his laptop. **"Hm…alright, I'll respond to a few of these, then get some rest."** He muttered.

"**Oh, but first, I will need a bit of time to recover from that fight with Reverse, so posts may slow while I recover. Hopefully he won't show up again, and not with Reverse Mabel. That would be annoying….so I'll just take a little rest before I try to fight again. But I'll still answer stuff. Also, fight requests and date requests will most likely get their own chapter, since they take a while."** He explained quickly before reading the first review. **"****I enjoy seeing that people keep following up on my updates you know. Puppetmaster said:**

_**'It's okay, sorry, I dare you to play FarmVille. In case you're wondering, I'm a guy and I think my sanity was disappearing due to fan fiction... I LIKE IT! Who needs sanity anyway..?..' **_**"**

Dipper chuckled faintly and shook his head. **"No need to apologize again, alright?" He said. "Alright, and I agree, who needs sanity anyway?"** He glanced at the dare. **"But FamVille? Alright…."**

He opens a new tab on his computer and opens up FarmVille. He starts up and plays the game for a while, but was bored the whole time. After a bit, her sighs and closes out of the tab. **"Alright….might be fun for some people, but it's not my type of game." **He sighed, going back and looking at his reviews. **"Now then, let's see….two more from-guess who- Puppetmaster -_-. He/she said:**

** 'Wow. That seemed quite interesting. You're welcome! Thank you, though! It's very nice talking, or writing with you. I try to understand as much as I can, being a fellow Dream Demon. Depending on who you talk with.'**

**AND**

**'Well, I forgot to wish you goodnight. So, goodnight! Anyways, that was quite the fight... But if anyone tries to hurt you again, they'll be dealing with the both of us.' "**

Dipper chuckled faintly and smiled. **"No trouble, I enjoy writing with you as well. And it must be easier to understand when we are both Dream Demons. Just a lot harder for other people to understand…."** He sighed. **"Oh, and I suppose a very later goodnight to you too."** He chimed, smiling a bit. **"Ah, indeed it was quite a fight…"** He murmured, rubbing his neck a bit. He then got a bit of a laugh at the last bit.

"**Yes, I may actually need your help if both of the Reverse twins decide to attack me."** He said, nodding. **"Thanks."** He looked back at his computer, at the reviews. **"Another one...****They said:**

_**'Oh, DC (short for Dipper Cipher), don't feel bad! It's not your fault! Ssh, just let me hug you. And also, if you were just your own person, with Bill and Dipper as their own individuals, what would you do first as yourself?'**_** "**

Dipper steps back a bit, holding up his hands in defense. **"No thanks, I don't really need a hug right now!"** He says quickly, chuckling a bit. **"Thanks for the offer I guess. Just...not in a 'huggy' mood right now. And….as for your question…hm….If I were my very own person…"** He said softly, mulling it over.

He thought about it carefully. **"Maybe….though it wouldn't be spectacular…probably just go out and enjoy myself. Just enjoy not having two minds stuck as one….sorry if my answer wasn't as malicious or shocking as you hoped, but it's just what I would do…" **He said with a small shrug. **"Sorry."**

Dipper coughed a bit to get attention back on topic as he turned his gaze to the computer. **"Alright, next note…..****. They said:**

_**'Random question. Do you enjoy playing Pokemon? Thanks again. Oh, nd what do you think of the Lavender Town music?'**_** "**

Dipper shrugged slightly and floated in the air, going and sitting midair. He muttered to himself a bit before nodding. **"Yeah, I guess. I do like Pokemon, but I don't play it too often. And I never have the music on anyhow. And as for the Lavender Town music….I talked with a fellow dream demon and she suggested not listening to it. She counts it as synthesized music, and I don't want a headache."** He chuckled softly, smiling a bit.

Another simple turn to look back at his computer. **"Sorry if my replies are a bit short. I'm worn out. At least I'm getting a chapter out." He said with a faint smile. "Alright, this is the last one****, it said:**

** 'Bill would never harm me! Unless I push over his limits. Like that one time with The Giant Jar of Honey. Do you still make deals with people?' "**

The fusion chuckled faintly, smiling as he reads it bit by bit. ** "Alright, well it's good to have a dream demon as an ally rather than an enemy." ** He chimes, smirking slightly. **"The Giant Jar of Honey…I…don't know if I want to ask or not…." **He murmured slightly, rather curious and nervous at the same time. He read the last part of the review, smirking a bit as his eyes lit up.

"**Well of course I make deals! I'm a dream demon, it's practically part of the job."** He joked, crossing his arms. Dipper closed his computer and set it to the side before going and lying down on a couch. **"Well then, this helped lighted my mood. Thanks for all these reviews, they helped. I'll hopefully be back to full health next chapter. See ya all later." **He said, waving a bit before closing his eyes to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Asks/Dares Allowed:

Near anything, just keep it appropriate.

You can dare him to date another character for all you shippers

You can dare him to talk with or fight one of the other characters

You can ask him about alternate universes

You can ask him about different fandoms, just let me know what fandom the character or stuff is from

You can ask him about him/dare him to tell you or show you

Once again, near anything, just try it and see if it works

I LOVE HOMESTUCK! Ask him to date/react to/fight/anything with Homestuck characters and I will love you forever!

You can ask to talk to Bill or Dipper on their own or ask them questions/dares/talk to them

You can give him a situation he must be in/react to. AKA… "Dipper Cipher, you find yourself captured by the remaining Nine. What do you do?" Something like that. Even use that if you want. I just want some situations :3

HOLY COW JUST GIVE ME ANYTHING! SEE IF IT WORKS! THIS IS MORE OF A LIST OF THINGS I WILL SURELY ANSWER!


End file.
